Tokyo Mew Mew: Truth or Dare
by PokeLucario
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew: Truth or Dare! Time to ask your favourite characters questions or dare them to do something you've always wanted to do! You can join in the torture too! Just ask and we'll see! R&R your dares please!
1. The start

Tokyo Mew Mew: Truth or Dare

**Some of these may not be up to date because of my laziness to study...Tell me if there's something wrong.**

Zeni- Dang it! I couldn't resist! Well, since I don't want to do this alone, here is Toffee (Who is not actually here cause I asked...neither is anyone else), Melody, Saki, Mika and my little brother Xeni!

Everyone- :Applause:

Xeni- I'm older than you, Zeni! And much smarter at that fact.

Zeni- :Snaps fingers: Double Dang! You caught me! I thought I could get away with it too!

Mika- So, I'm dating Kish, I think Toffee is with either Sasuke or Ryou (Blame Zeni for her hate to study), Melody with some guy, Saki with some guy (Once again, blame Zeni for writing this script), Zeni with Foo Je-

Zeni- CUT! Cut, cut, cut! You aren't supposed to tell them about_ him!_

Xeni- You mean- :Zeni covers his mouth:

Zeni- Just carry on after me, Mika.

Mika- Alright...and Xeni is with...hm...it says he has a crush on...OMG!!

Toffee, Saki, Melody- WHAT?! WHO?! WHO?!

Mika- You are not going to believe this!!

Toffee- Just tell us already!

Mika- He's with a girl called Michelle b-b-b-b-but has a crush on :giggle: Toffee!

Everyone- Gasp!

Xeni- Zeni! :Chases Zeni:

Zeni- Uh-oh. :Runs away:

Melody- It says that he also hates Ryou and Sasuke because Toffee likes them.

Saki- OMG indeed!

Toffee- Let's go! Review with your Dares or Questions! Mostly dares for those pinkies.

Saki- Or die! Seriously. I'm not kidding.

Melody- If you review, it will make it easier for Zeni to update!


	2. Xeni, You stink

Zeni: Yeah! Another chappy! Woohoo! That was like, the fastest bunch of reviews I ever got!

Xeni: You **NEED** to get a life.

Zeni: And you need to get me more chocolate so go.

Xeni: You want me to do what I did to you yesterday...?

Zeni: AGGH! NO MORE VIDEO GAME DEPRIVATION!

Toffee: -Sigh-

Melody: Saki will sadly not be joining us so, no we are one person short! Well, let's bring in Zeni's big sis, Alice...!

Zeni: -cough- applaud -cough-

Everyone: ?? -Applauds-

Alice: You drag me all the way from UK to do...this...?

Toffee: Also! Here is her big bro, Mikhail!

Everyone: Do we applaud now?

Xeni: YES!

Everyone: Alright...-applauds-

Mika: I always thought you only had 2 siblings and you were the youngest...

Zeni: ...Um...let's not talk about that...I'll tell you if I'm dared...

Xeni: Don't look at me.

Alice: Um...Still not used to this...I don't even know what you guys are talking about...

Mikhail: Same here...

Toffee : LET'S GET ON WITH THE DARES!

Alice: Alright...First review is from Melody Aria Konami

_Mwahahaha_

_More than one chance to be evil_

_Ichigo: Hmm... READ SAKURA'S DIARY_

_Zeni: -hands basket of cookies- Do anything mean to torcher onee-chan_

_(Ichigo-: Your evil Me-: I know)_

_All hyper people: -gives loads of suggary stuff- Go mad!_

_Umm... all i can think of_

_Ja Ne_

_Oh almost forgot_

_Zeni Ichigo, Ryou and I haven't seen Saki for at least a week now_

Ichigo: Ok..._Dear Diary, I like Sasuke sooooo much. He's sooooo H.O.T. HOT! _Wow...what a BIG surprise...

Sakura: DIE! Takes Bbgun and shots Ichigo

Ichigo: -Dies and is revived...unfortunately...-

Mikhail: Can I go now? I'm bored...

Zeni: NO! And thanks Melody! -Accepts basket of cookies-

Melody: You're welcome! Now do what I said!

Zeni: -Takes Specs out of fanfic and commands him to kill Ichigo- What? She said anything didn't she?

Ichigo: -Gets bitten by Specs cause he's a vampire and she dies and is revived- Ow...

Specs: Can I go back to terrorizing Static now?

Zeni: Go ahead.

Xeni: Nice...Take the crazy dude...

Melody: Who cares! It was awesome!

Mika, Toffee: TOTALLY!

Melody: -Hands everyone sugary stuff except for Alice, Mikhail and Xeni-

Toffee: OMG! SUGER!!

Mika: YEAH!

Zeni: WOOT! WOOT!

Zeni, Toffee, Mika: -starts bouncing off the walls-

Mikhail: Here goes...This is from XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx Could she have a longer name?

_Yeah! Toffee! And everyone else! : Needs to be introduced again Oh,_

_crap, Mika! and I do remember a Melody! I am just horrible with names. If I_

_may, my original character Masami wants to dare hmm... Toffee to, lick_

_someone's feet!_

_Masami: Yeah! That or death to Ryou!_

Toffee: NOOOO! NOT RYOU-KUN!

Ryou: ...

Toffee: Who's foot do I lick...I know! -picks up Xeni's feet-

Xeni: ...Why mine? -On butt with Toffee holding feet-

Toffee: Oh. Because you never walk much and you are always at the computer so I'm anticipating your feet aren't that dirty.

Xeni: ...So True...

Toffee: Ugh...Here it goes... -Licks Xeni's feet-

Xeni: ...ew...Now I have to go burn my feet now...

Toffee: This was totally not expected...

Melody: What?

Mika: Yeah, what?

Toffee: When was the last time you took a shower Xeni?

Xeni: Last...

Melody: Day?

Mika: Week?

Mikhail, Alice: 2 Weeks?

Toffee: Month?

Zeni: 2 Months?

Xeni: year...

Toffee: Ew...Now I have to burn my toungue...-runs off to bathroom.

Zeni: Who would like to dare Xeni to take a bath?

Melody: Next one is from MikaTheCatHanyou!

_OH YEAH!! MIKAXKISH 4EVER!_

_Kish: (kisses him)_

_Sasuke: I CANT HURT U! (cries)_

_Pinkies: DIE!! (stabs them)_

_All I have 4 now, just got off of school._

_Mika-chan_

Kish: -Gets kissed by Mika- Wow...

Mika: Wow...AWESOME!

Sasuke: ...I care that you can't hurt me? Of course you can't hurt me.

Mika: That's just harsh...

Toffee: Moving on please...

Mika: -stabs Sakura and Ichigo-

Sakura, Ichigo: -Dies and is revived-

Mika: Next is from Toffee!!

_Hello peoples!_

_Zeni: ZENI-CHAN! -hugs-_

_Sasuke and Ryou: SASUKE-KUN! RYOU-KUN! -Glomps them both-_

_Pinkies: HI PINKIES! RMEMEBR ME!! -Gets out a flame thrower- You know the_

_drill, you have 10 seconds to run. and i count by fives!_

_Mint: Whats with your obsession with Tea?_

_Zakuro: Who do you like better? Ryou, Keiichiro or Masaya? My frined is a_

_MasayaxZakuro fan._

_Ichigo: Whats your opnion on IchgoxMint? I've seen some pretty nasty pictures_

_of that... -goes in corner and twitches-_

_BYE PEOPLES!!_

_Toffee XD_

Toffee: -hugs Zeni-

Zeni: Thanks! -hugs back-

Toffee: -Glomps Sasuke and Ryou- Sasuke-Kun!! Ryou-Kun!!

Sakura, Ichigo: -runs-

Toffee: 10!! -Flames them-

Sakura, Ichigo: -Dies and is revived-

Mikhail: Yeah, what is it and your obsession with tea?

Mint: Well, tea is my life after all, it tastes really good so why waste the time you have in a cake shop working when you can 'test tea'.

Zakuro: ...I would have to say...None...They are not up to my standards...

Zeni: So you mean they aren't emo enough! How about Sasuke!

Zakuro: ...No...

Mikhail: How about Taro?

Alice: I really don't understand you people...

Zakuro: Taro? Um...That stays between me and him because that wasn't a dare. -blushes-

Mint: Onee-chan is blushing? ONEE-CHAN IS BLUSHING?! WHAT PARALLEL UNIVERSE HAV WE ENTERED?!

Alice: -Slaps Mint- Get a hold of yourself. If this was a parallel universe, I would understand you guys.

Zeni: Well, that's it for now but we'll be here next time!

Melody: R&R with your dares people!

Xeni: Or feel the wrath of my stink,

Alice: My economic smarts,

Mikhail: My computer games,

Zeni: My drawings,

Mika: Kish,

Toffee: MY DEADLY PAPER FAN,

Melody: and my mew powers!!


End file.
